


A Quick Encounter

by whatsthisthingdo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthisthingdo/pseuds/whatsthisthingdo
Summary: Bit short, but don't worry, I have more in store >:)





	A Quick Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Bit short, but don't worry, I have more in store >:)

(Y/N) hadn't expected to meet _him_ here, but then again, she didn't expect to get dragged into an alleyway by him either. She had just been about to ask what he was doing there, but before she could, the Master initiated a rough kiss, grinding his crotch up against her own, causing them both to moan softly in the kiss. He licked her lips, and when she opened them, he all but shoved his tongue into her mouth, almost doing so possessively.

He pulled away, looking at her through dark aviators, which (Y/N) prompty removed to look into the eyes of her lover. He let out a throaty growl as she went to nip at his neck, and he pushed her back up against the wall.

He wasted no time unclothing himself, and then (Y/N), who, in the meantime, would reach down to please him, causing him to let out little gasps and moans. He knelt down, getting between her legs and simply returning the favor, his tongue especially doing quite a good job. It wasn't long before she was brought into a climax, which the Master would gladly clean up if need be.

He tried to continue with his task, but (Y/N) pushed him away, knocking him to the ground and crawling on top of him.

He let out a moan as she sunk down onto him, leaning up and kissing her neck and he groped her chest, which he suddenly seemed to spark an interest in. She began to ride him, moaning quite loudly from all the attention she was receiving. He panted up against her neck as she went down on him rougher, and he soon flipped over to be on top, mercilessly pounding into her as she moaned out his name. 

She wrapped her legs around him, moaning and gasping as her Master fucked her, and the Master was also quite enjoying it as well, panting and even drooling, as he hadn't done this in a while. It wasn't long before she was brought into another climax, practically screaming his name.

He continued his merciless effort, feeling quite close himself. He grinned, looking down at (Y/N). "It's been a while since you've been done by your Master, hasn't it, darling? I almost feel guilty," He mused, his breath hitching. 

He let out a hiss as he reached his own climax, panting and growling, screwing his eyes shut as he filled his S/O with the sticky substance. He soon collapsed onto (Y/N), panting heavily, and he placed a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
